How it all Began
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Prequel to Ocarina of Time. How did this all start. Takes place eleven years before Ocarina of Time. The last battle strikes Hyrule, deciding its fate for the next eleven years. How did Link end up with the Kokiri? What happened to his dad?


**The Legend of Zelda**

**Chapter: One-shot**

"Sir, the army of Moblins comes from the north!" a Hylian said.

"Get the army, get their weapons ready, and we'll meet them in Hyrule field," Daphnes ordered quickly. "General, I want you to dispatch ten soldiers across Hyrule Town Market, and make sure all residents are evacuated. It's time we end this war!"

"Yes, sir!" the man saluted, and ran out.

Daphnes looked at the Shiekah, Impa. "Take Zelda away, and make sure the residents of Kakariko are safe. Evacuees will arrive shortly. Make sure all are given homes until this war ends."

The army of Moblins, Gerudos, and Dodongos, charged over the hill from Gerudo Fortress. Ganondorf was leading them. It was gonna take a day for them to reach the area of the Town Market. Meanwhile, the Hyrule Army was mobilizing. Surrounding Hylian islands, like Outset and Windfall were going to supply Hyrule with their armies. The leading Outset General, Jake, father and husband, was joyous of coming home to his wife and baby boy.

The army of Outset arrived within twelve hours, due to the General's happiness and eagerness to return to Hyrule. His wife, Gloria, stood in the field, waiting, holding her child. "Jake!" she called. The baby let out a cry.

"Gloria, what are you doing here?" Jake demanded. "You know it's dangerous, and"-

"Moblins approach!" a Commander yelled fearfully.

Jake looked around. There was a forest not far from them, "Gloria, run and hide there!"

"No, you just got here!"

"Gloria!"

She ran! The baby was crying, aware of the loud noises and thuds as soldiers fell to the ground. She was almost there, almost at the forest, when she was stuck from behind. She screamed in pain, trying desperately to keep hold of her child.

"The child is ours!" the Moblin said in a grunting voice.

"NO!" the yelled. She punched him in the face, and ran further, now limping. She entered the forest and approached a great tree. "Deku Tree, your help," she gasped weakly. "My child. Keep him with you. My husband will return for him, if he does. There's… a war… take care of him…"

Before the Great Deku Tree could say anything, the mother died at his roots. He looked down at the child, and then looked up, "Saria!"

A small girl jumped from a low branch. She was Link's age, but being a Kokiri, she could speak.

"Take care of him, Saria, and watch over him for me," the Deku Tree said. "To be the son of a General, he's destined for great things."

"Down, my Kokiri!" the Deku Tree commanded. More kids fell from low branches. "Mido, lead the Kokiri outside. There's trouble. Take the weapons and use your powers! Hyrule needs our help! Saria, go with them. I'll watch over the child until you return."

The Kokiri charged out of the forest, slingshots and arrows held. Some took boomerangs. The battle was now taking place just outside Hyrule Town Market. The Windfall Army didn't arrive yet, but the Zora did. Talon, a young man, rode a horse into the battle. The Goron were there, throwing bomb flowers and meteor rocks. The Kokiri used the powers of the forest to appear in the battle.

All forces from Hyrule attacked the Moblins, Dodongos, and Gerudos. The battle went on for days. Forces from Windfall arrived, but to little gain. King Hyrule himself also entered the battle, leading the forces of all. Slingshots were fired, Deku Nuts were thrown, swords were stabbed, spears were stuck, water jets were shot, and bashes of shields were heard from afar.

A blast of white energy burst from Daphnes, killing many Moblins. The Gerudos survived the light, and tried killing the king. Hyrule teleported away, and Jake, from behind, was stabbed.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, finally, General of Hyrule, DESTROYED!" Ganondorf laughed. He got his bloodstained axe out, and swung it around again, killing loads of Hylians in one swoosh.

King Hyrule came forward the fight Ganondorf. After one more burst of light, all Moblins were down, and Dodongos were driven away by Gorons. The Kokiri fled the battle to pick more weapons up. The Hylians were all killed in one more swoosh of Ganondorf's axe. Only the Gerudos and Ganondorf were left. The only Hylian left standing was King Hyrule and the Zoras. All sides backed off, letting the two leader's battle.

Ganondorf made the first move. He shot a burst of fire from his axe. The Zora's sent jets of water to put it out. Ganondorf, not discouraged, shot a blast of black energy. Daphnes disappeared in a second, and reappeared behind Ganondorf. A sword appeared in his hand. "By the power of the Great Sword, I command you, DESTROYED!"

The swords clashed. Both sides cheered for their leader. The King was very good, and skilled, and Ganondorf couldn't seem to hit him. All hits were blocked, and all blasts were intercepted by water or light.

A blast of purple energy was shot at the King while Hyrule made a move with his Great Sword. Hyrule was going to be hit. The Zora's shot jets of water at the blast, and Hyrule, realizing the danger, moved the sword to block it.

It was blocked, but the sword was forced out of Hyrule's hand. It landed feet away. All remaining forces charged in again. The Kokiri reappeared with fresh stock. Arrows were fired. Ganondorf's axe was shot out of his hand by Mido's fire arrow. Ganondorf charged toward Mido with his hand raised high, ready to rain blackness on Mido.

Mido strafed out of the way, flipped over Ganondorf's head, and shot an ice arrow at his face. There was a scream of pain, and Hyrule took it from there. Ganondorf transformed into the monster, Ganon. The monster stomped at Hyrule, but he disappeared. When he reappeared, a Light Arrow was being held. "I cast thee into the Dark Realm where you belong!" Daphnes roared triumphantly.

Another blast of Fire Arrow from Mido, and meteor rock from Durania, and a Light Arrow from Hyrule, Ganon was thrown down. There was a roar of pain. The Kokiri cheered off the Gerudos, and King Zora shot a force of water at the fallen form of Ganon. Slowly, Ganon transformed back. Ganondorf was weak, Hyrule over him.

"No, please, I beg you, I'm weak, and you wouldn't!" Ganondorf stuttered. "I'll exile myself, powerless, I'm at your mercy, I swear!"

"I exile you to Gerudo valley," the King commanded. "You will return once every month to pay me a fine of a thousand rupees! As for the everlasting punishment…" Hyrule raised his palms to face Ganondorf's body. Black aura and purple energy disappeared from its host. Ganondorf was left powerless and exiled.

Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was the victor. But, letting Ganondorf survive was a big mistake. Slowly, without knowledge of Hyrule, he gained power from the Spirit Temple. When all his powers returned, he stole his old ones from Hyrule himself. When Hyrule was left only with his original powers, he could not stop Ganondorf when he gained power again, and harassed the castle. It was up to the child left with the Deku Tree to do the work, and he did, as the Hero of Time.


End file.
